vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:NebulousViper/Archive *User talk:NebulousViper/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): 喵 (Miāo) 渺小的producer (Miǎoxiǎo de producer) 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) (Probably needs a native to check over description, the story was hard to follow) Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) (highly recommend native, is the category right? ;w;) 讓我為你唱 (Ràng Wǒ Wèi Nǐ Chàng) (it's a fairly simple description, if more elaboration needed you'll need a native ;w;) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Song Pages (again orz) I'm finally back! And for some reason the wiki isn't letting me edit the original message on song page updates so I just gave up and decided to make a new message... sorry for the long absence orz 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) <--possible trigger warning for self-harm? I forgot whether if that's a thing, self-harm isn't explicitly stated in the song to my knowledge but it is hinted at towards the end 你好哈雷 (Nǐ Hǎo Halley) : I have no idea who or what 'Halley' is, am I allowed to put in speculation in the description? because I think she's talking about Halley's Comet.... Twinkle Star : I honestly don't know if there's a deeper meaning other than that. CaiyinMusic (talk) 16:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there Caiyin! And no worries, I know you've been busy. :I might add the Questionable template to Bei Chaofeng Zhe de Fuchou just in case. It seems sensitive to me, but I'm not 100% sure :The Paranoia series were generally hard to understand from what I was told while trying to get the first two done for descriptions. I wouldn't be too worried if there was something confusing about it. :Thanks for letting me know! I haven't been able to get song page descriptions done because my native friend has been very busy lately. I rarely ever get to do it. But helping out definitely makes the process a lot smoother and quicker so I really appreciate what you're doing. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) spam/ad We've just had about a dozen, more or less, postage of the same link by someone. They seem to have more then one account. I'm leaving the message so you get alerted to this when you log on straight away, hopefully. I topped at 8 instances of the link, but they posted more and even uploaded an image i presume is of the authour. I checked out the url and they have no credit to their name. :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Re:深夜诗人 Sure! ——[[User:黒いKuroi| S''enn''enn♪]] ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ ☏ 17:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! :) ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 18:20, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Do you have a skype, qq, discord, etc? I need to ask you some questions regarding Chinese loids. please get back to me when you can NoviStarsRule (talk) 01:17, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Skype is abandoned. I don't really like disclosing my alternative accounts on the wiki. :Didn't you have my deviantART at one point? :In addition, if you're talking about software like NiaoNiao or MUTA and stuff like that, I can't really help. I don't really pay attention to any of them to be honest. :- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 05:45, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Images Could you show me what kind of Miku images I can use? copyright strikes the youtube reprint Wo Pian Du Zuo Di Yi Xiang is gone due to multiple copyright strikes. I was gonna remove it myself but i thought you might wanna know that first + do it yourself EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::If an unauthorized reprint was deleted or forced to be removed (be mindful of any YouTube Red problems; a YouTube Red blocked video would still have the video's information under the video itself and still counts), you can either replace it if there's another reprint available or flat out remove it. ::You don't need to inform me of removing anything. Just state your purpose in the editing summary. ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 05:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::i figured that was the case but I second guessed my memories and judgement ha ha ty EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:03, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem. Things like that are usually viewed as minor and just throwing a reason in the summary would get someone off your case. Otherwise, if people didn't realize what you were doing and notice you were removing something and then revert the edit without double checking themselves, it's just counterproductive stuff that don't need to happen. When in doubt, just throw a reason in the summary. :::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 06:10, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Luo Tanyi Excuse the spelling mistake if possible. Since their coming out on the same day, its better to merge the two pages together as one, the V4 and Japanese release. I have been figuring this for a while is the best approach when this happens, but not sure. What do you think? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:51, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :I note, we did it for Nana from day 1... There needs to be some sort of consistency. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:01, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The Weibo post did not mention that the Chinese and Japanese packages are releasing on the same day. And from what I've seen so far with the other software pages, we separate them if they are separate packages and there are no bundles to put them together (unlike Nana, AHS updated vocals). I don't remember the whole reason why we separated Miku V4X and English, as well as Rin/Len V4X and English though... They are offered in bundles, but maybe it has something to do with the Japanese being physical and the English still be digital regardless? ::You can ask the other admins about this if you would like to. ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 22:22, June 19, 2017 (UTC) regryjjtj jytjtjtrjrtjtr yjrjyrjry jtyjyyjyj